


Spells Followed By Curses || Bill Cipher x Chubby/Thicc Reader

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Altered Mental States, Attempted Murder, Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Insanity, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: A ruined teenager, yes she is, is being tracked the second she meets Dipper and Mabel. Watched the second she befriends them. Hunted the minute she gets off the bus for Gravity Falls.Her soul is strange and he can’t see her past nor can he see her future and it’s the first he’s ever actually wanted to know a human.He wants to get closer, they all do but he refuses to not be on top this time.





	Spells Followed By Curses || Bill Cipher x Chubby/Thicc Reader

"So..I'm sorry to ask but when are you going to tell your mother? I-I mean..I know it's none of my business but-"

Y/n glared at the window she had been watching the trees out of. Watching the winds blow and the sun start to set over the green grasses. Slowly her eyes fell closed before she tilted her head back to look at the male twin who had a guilty look, already aware of what she was going to say.

"Dipper. One more time and I swear I'm not your friend anymore."

She spoke with an edge and watched as the male froze, eyes widening in shock at such words.

D-Did she really...mean that?

"Y-Y/n. Ah, calm down I was only saying! I don't want you to hurt anymore or beat yourself down about something that wasn't your fault!"

The male answered a bit of desperation seeping in. The girl pulled back from the window as it got darker outside. A frown on her lips.

"Dipper I didn't ask-"

They both flinched as the shack doors flew open creaking and slamming against the wall and for a second she stopped, looking at it and outside at the forest. She suddenly grunted pressing a hand to her ear as if she was in pain, hissing at the buzzing feeling she felt.

Quickly Dipper rushed over to the door closing it, locking it as well before making his way to her. Carefully his arm wrapped around her soft shoulders leaning in asking her what was wrong and if she was ok only receiving small whimpers and hisses in reply.

She couldn't hear him, only the voice of someone claiming something that they assumed belonged to them.

-

I don't know why but I've recently been thinking about gravity Falls again. Maybe because it was one of the best cartoons back in the day and children now will never know of it but eh.

I see that a lot of the Bill Cipher x Reader stories are with smaller girls and me being black and thicc just couldn't help but get annoyed.

Modern problems call for modern solutions. Which is why I'm here! This is a serious story, also includes Dipper x Reader along with Mabel x Reader at times but Bill still wins in the end. 

I don't know how many people will actually read this but any amount is fine by me. I'll just stop writing it if no one likes it lol. Ah but like I said, Chubby and/or thicc reader and yes there is a difference.

Anyway unlike a lot of stories on here with x reader I will not assume things such as height (we have y'all guys, I'm 5'8 woooah! Such a shocker..), hair color/length, breast size, skin color, tummy size, or etc. I'm rather understanding and fair so I'll leave options for each Chubby or thicc body type.

Once again for the snowflakes, this isn't me putting down skinny readers or anything. This is a warning/introduction for a reason. Don't come here like, "oh I'm skinny but I guess it's whatever.." because that makes me feel like an asshole when my goal is to help Chubby readers and ship them with Bill/Dipper and to show that it's ok.

No body shaming or I will be on that ass.

Anyway this is a self harming, abused reader. Some of my OWN stories from REAL life will be presented here. I'm pretty sure you all will forget that though.

The first update will either be posted later today, tomorrow, or on the weekend. I'll try to make it long, maybe 4 to 5k so yeah be ready for that.

I don't want to give any spoilers for the plot because then what would be the point of reading the story so you'll all have to wait.

I really do hope you guys will enjoy it, comment as well. Unlike the American government, I love hearing from the people.

See you guys later!

-A

P. S: this will also include some smut, yandere Bill and non con along with some underage sex (due from a personal story of mine) so if you're sensitive to that stuff don't read this.

Enjoy! 


End file.
